


The Fox and the Snake

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, extreme fluff, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Kaoru and Izumi play a game of tag.





	The Fox and the Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, this is a cute ship and I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoy reading it!

“...and so, I said to him, ‘how dare you-’” Kaoru was cut off when a heavy weight landed on his shoulders, sending him backwards and away from the tree he had been standing under with two shrine maidens.

Said shrine maidens shrieked at the giant silvery-grey snake that wrapped itself around Kaoru like a scarf. They fled a moment later, frightened by the way the snake stared at them as if it were sizing them up for dinner.

Once they were gone, the snake lifted its head and looked at Kaoru. It flicked its tongue across Kaoru’s cheek, gazing at him with adoration hidden by mild annoyance.

The blue markings under the snake’s eyes were enough to tell Kaoru that it was just Izumi ruining his fun again.

“Oi, Senacchi, what’s with you ruining my fun all of a sudden lately?! I was just talking to them!” Though Kaoru’s soft ears flattened in irritation, he wasn’t mad at Izumi at all. “And don’t lick me while you’re a snake. I’m not really into that kind of thing, y’know.”

Izumi, as large a snake as he was, began to wrap himself more tightly around Kaoru’s neck, taking care not to accidentally suffocate him. He much preferred to be coiled around Kaoru, rather than hanging limply.

“I’m serious, why are you ruining my fun? You know I love you and only you.” Kaoru pouted, bopping Izumi’s nose gently. “It’s not like I’m gonna go off with some shrine maiden who can’t see me for what I am, anyway.”

The two shrine maidens, though diligent in their duties and dealing with other youkai in the area, had not noticed Kaoru’s ears, nor the three luxurious tails that marked him as a kitsune, or fox spirit.

Izumi leaned up and flicked his forked tongue into Kaoru’s ear, looking about as mischievous as a snake could. He knew Kaoru didn’t like having his ears licked, and frequently took the chance to do just that.

Kaoru jerked away, nearly crashing right into the tree. “Senacchi!” Kaoru yelped, flattening his ears defensively. He only received a hiss in response. “Don’t lick the inside of my ears! It’s weird and gross!” He rubbed at his ear, glaring at the offending snake resentfully.

Izumi uncoiled himself from Kaoru and slid off from his shoulders. The moment he hit the ground, there was a puff of faintly blue smoke.

When it cleared, Izumi was standing in human form, arms crossed aggressively over his chest. “You’re the one who licks his own ass, Kao-kun, so...if I were you, I wouldn’t judge like that.” He snarked, rolling his eyes at him.

“I...hey! That’s not fair, Senacchi! I have to keep my fur soft and pretty when I’m like that, okay?! It...I can’t just…” Kaoru didn’t know how to save himself, realizing that he was just digging himself a deeper hole.

Izumi couldn’t seem to wipe the smirk from his face, his pretty blue eyes gleaming with delight at Kaoru’s struggle to save himself. “Oh, quit it. It’s pathetic watching you blubber like a fool.” Though his words were harsh, there was no ill intent behind them.

“Stop bullying me.” Kaoru grumbled, looking away with a faintly red face. He puffed his cheeks out and refused to make eye contact with Izumi. “It’s mean, and because you were so mean, you don’t get a kiss now!”

“Mm...is that so?” Izumi tipped his head to the side, smirking faintly. “Then perhaps I’ll just take a kiss, if you won’t give me one.” His tone boasted confidence, as did his stride when he moved closer to Kaoru.

“Nope! Not gonna let you!” Kaoru ducked away when Izumi tried to grab him, trying to hide the smile that was beginning to form on his face.

With that, Kaoru sprinted off into the trees, glancing back to see Izumi pursuing him. He could no longer hide the smile on his face, and it seemed that neither could Izumi.

For a while, Kaoru remained ahead of Izumi, slowing down every so often for Izumi to start catching up, and then zipping on ahead teasingly, like the fox he was. His tails streamed out behind him, just barely within Izumi’s reach, only to be jerked away from the snake.

It came to the point where Izumi grew tired of the chase, and made a leaping jump for Kaoru, his arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

The two crashed to the ground, their landing padded by the soft moss coating the forest floor. Their laughter rang out as the loudest sound in the woods, but something the local wildlife had grown accustomed to, never having to fear what came along with the joyous laughter.

They were regulars there, and would be for the rest of eternity; bound to be one chasing after the other in joyous frivolity until the earth was no more. It would be impossible to tear them apart.

Kaoru wiggled and squirmed, though he clearly wasn’t trying very hard. “Let go of me!” He laughed, tails thrashing against both the ground and Izumi’s face. Ears sticking straight up in the air, it was hard for this to be interpreted as anything but absolute happiness.

“Mm...no. I don’t think so. Now that I’ve got you...I won’t be letting you go; not for the world, nor for the warmest sun spot to sleep in. You’re mine, and I’m not letting you get away from me. Ever.” Izumi purred against Kaoru’s soft ear.

“Aw, you know I’m just playing. The chase is all part of the fun, isn’t it?” Kaoru countered. “You know I’m always going to let you catch me anyway. I’m yours, always and completely.” He winked, and suddenly there was a puff of smoke.

A moment later, Kaoru had taken on the form of a large fox with three distinctly beautiful tails. He wiggled free from Izumi’s grasp and bounded a little ways away. He stopped and waited for Izumi to get up, yipping impatiently until Izumi began to chase him once more.

Izumi chased Kaoru until sunset, when Kaoru was finally too tired to keep running from Izumi.

Kaoru collapsed against a tree, breathing heavily. He shut his eyes and listened as Izumi plopped next to him, breathing just as heavily. He felt Izumi plop his head right down on his shoulder, and he couldn’t help but smile faintly. He had shifted back to his human form sometime during the remainder of the chase.

“Man, I’m tired...I can’t believe it took you this long to catch up with me.” Kaoru teased, resting his own head on Izumi’s.

“I was just letting you think you could outrun me.” Izumi retorted. “There’s no way that you could really outrun me.” He sounded confident in his words, though his previous actions had proven that he could not keep up with Kaoru.

“Sure, keep on telling yourself that! I’m sure one day it’ll be true.” Savage as Kaoru was being, he was happy that he could spend his days like this. He hoped that he would be able to spend the rest of his long life like this.

Izumi lifted his head and swiftly pressed his lips to Kaoru’s. “Shut it.”

Yep, this was exactly how it was meant to be, and how it would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic! It was suggested by @loverabbit on twitter! If there's something you'd like to see me write, you can find me @shichibunny


End file.
